One Way To End the War-Naruto Fanfic
by getwow21
Summary: Something crazy and weird I just thought of ending the Fourth Shinobi War. Madanaru Yaoi
Madara Uchiha was looking over the battlefield. There was this one person who interested him, the blond that managed to get all the shinobi in the elemental nations to fight together. That was a great feat, he had to admit, but what intrigued him more was, from what Zetsu told him, this very boy was scorn and hate by the villagers, but yet he managed overcome it all, gain their acceptance and now here he was, fighting against him. He also had to admit that the boy looked quite...delicious. His sun-kiss hair, his beautiful tan skin to his piercing blue eyes. Yes, to him, he was the definition of perfect, and as it was in his Uchiha blood, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

"You." he began talking to the boy, and almost everyone stopped what they were doing, "what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he replied as he too, like everyone else had no idea where this was going at.

"Naruto...Uzumaki. So your an Uzumaki huh? I remember your wife being one Hashirama."

"Yes she was." Hashirama started, blinking and really didn't know what was going on.

"Naruto eh?" he smirked. "You...intrigued me."

"Huh?" Naruto said, not understanding what this madman wanted from him. Intrigue him? Yup this dude was definitely creepy.

"Where are you going with this Madara?" Tobirama finally asked, having no patience at all with the man in front of him.

"Simple. You want me to stop this? I will, but in return for something." he smirked.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, but some could hear him

"You know what he wants?" A asked.

"Yeah, its quite obvious. Troublesome blondes." he muttered again, and some off the more smarter ones understood him. They looked at where Madara stood and saw him now where to be found. They looked at where Naruto was and there they saw THE Madara Uchiha looking at the blonde with care and lust. He brought his hand to his check and gently rubbed it and without a second to spar, he swoop in an kissed the still stunned blonde on the lips. He tasted good and he wanted more. Yes, the blonde in front of him was exactly who he wanted. After what seemed to be a blissful eternity to him and a horror nightmare to everyone else, he let go and looked him in the eye.

"Your perfect in every way." he whispered in his ear. Poor Naruto was in so much shock, that he wasn't even there. As for everyone else, they were in complete shock to what happened. The first one to recover was Minato, who rushed in and grabbed his son.

"Get your lecherous hands off my son!" he yelled.

"YOUR son? Are we speaking of the very same one that you left in a pack of wolves? I think not. He's mine and you can't have him." Madara exclaimed and pulled Naruto back.

"I don't care what any one of you think, he's mine, not yours!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed and joined in the tuck of war.

"Oi! Let the poor boy go." Hashirama exclaimed.

"What in the world..." Hiruzen began.

"..." Tobirama was still in complete shock of what just happened.

"Umm, Madara, what about the infinite Tsukuyomi?" Obito asked.

"To hell with that! I have my blonde and there's nothing that's going keep him away from me." he exclaimed.

"B-But you spent years of planning!" he yelled, only to be ignored.

"I might have not been the best father, but I'm still his father. Besides, your an old man."

"Ah! That's where your wrong. I was revived and I'm in my twenties." he smirked.

"This is complete abnormality." the Tsuchikage exclaimed.

"No this is hilarious!" the Raikage laughed.

"This is quite disturbing." Kakashi said.

"Its very unyouthful." Gai replied.

"Oh man, Naruto! This is rich! Two Uchihas for a blonde!" Kiba laughed

"I didn't know Sasuke liked Naruto Forehead." Ino said.

"I didn't either."

"Oh please. He kept tabs on the blonde all the time. He was like a love struck puppy!" Suigetsu said.

"Wait I minute!" Tobirama exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention, except Naruto, who was still out. "You said that you'll stop the war as long as you have the boy, right?"

"Don't tell me that your going to give him away!" his brother exclaimed.

"No, I was just making sure I heard you right."

"Besides, he isn't with you three anymore." Gaara stated and sure enough, there was no small blonde in between the two Uchihas and Minato. They heard small sobs and saw Tsunade comforting the said person.

"*sniff* Baa-chan, you won't let the creepy dude take me right?" he sobbed as she rubbed his back.

"Don't worry otouto, no ones going to lay a finger on you." she replied.

"First it was the teme who kissed me and then another Uchiha teme did so again. Why do so many temes like me?" he sobbed again and everyone started to laugh at his remark.

"Its alright, all Uchihas are known temes, especially those two."

"Take that back you unfit Lady of a Hokage." Madara exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't say mean things about baa-chan. She was and still is the greatest Hokage, no offence old man, but I like her more." he said to the Third.

"None taken." he smiled, "but why is she a better Hokage?" he asked curiously and even Tsunade wanted to know, although she was happy that he picked her.

"Well jiji, the First seems weird and keeps getting these depressing scenes, the Second looks like a grumpy grampa, you, well I don't know what to say with you, and the Fourth, Pfft please he became my least favourite. At least baa-chan tells those goons off me and tries to make my life better, but you, you!" he pointed to his father, "I have nothing to say to you. why are you even here? Who the hell even revived you people?" Minato just looked down, sadden that his son didn't like him at all.

"Why that would be." Orochimaru replied, amused by the entire thing.

"Couldn't you have at least brought someone more useful, like my mom." then he goes into a thinking pose, "Now that I think about it, my mother always kept me safe. She wanted to reseal Kuruma inside herself, but this dude her refused, and then I was given her surname to be 'protected' from the same dude's enemies. Yup, my mother would have been much more useful." he then turns to Madara, "and you never apologized to baa-chan yet. You better, or else..."

"Madara Uchiha would never-"

"I apologize for my rude comment before, I hope you would forgive me." he said to Tsunade, leaving everyone's jaw on the floor. Naruto just went up to him and patted his back.

"Now that wasn't so bad. Your not such a bad guys after all." he laughed, getting everyone a bug-eyed reaction.

"Now that your mine, I suppose-"

"I ain't nobody's property pal. But we could be friends?"

"Will I get to be with you?"

"Are you going to destroy the world?"

"If you don't want me too."

"Sure then I don't mind having a new friend. You could stay with me if you want too since you don't have anywhere to go." he said innocently.

"Oh hell no!" Tsunade exclaimed, grabbed the boy into a hug. "He's an Uchiha, so he's stays at that compound."

"He's going to get executed that's what!" Oonki exclaimed.

"Old man you have back problems so sit down and stop your whining." Naruto deadpanned and then whispered, although everyone "do you want him to kill us?" and he smartly shut up.

"Madara Uchiha or not, I'm not letting you have him." Sasuke exclaimed only to get hit on the head.

"Oi, oi! What the hell is wrong with people and thinking I'm their property!? I don't belong to anyone. Besides, we're friends aren't we?" he stuck his hand out or him to shake.

"Of course. We'll become the best of friends." Madara smirked, _'And even more.'_

"Well lets go then! Obito you can come too! You and Kakashi-sensei can catch up and you could even bet him up if you want. We dead last got to stick together ne?"

"Beating up Kakashi does sound tempting. Alright then lets go!" he said slugging an arm over the boy, but removed it when he felt a horrible KI blast from Madara promising death.

"Ne baa-chan, I've got two new friends! Isn't that great!?" he exclaimed an his friends just sweatdropped as he casually began talking to the two Uchihas that were not long ago trying to kill him, one as friend, but the other with lust raiding off him, although the blonde was completely oblivious to it all.

 _'Trust Naruto to become friends with the enemy.'_

"My son *sniff* he hates me." Minato sobbed.

"Well he did have a horrible life so you can't blame him." Gaara said.

"Your the Kazekage how do you know!?" Tobirama exclaimed.

"I was also once a Jinchuriki."

"Oh."

"But unlike Naruto, I could kill my attackers." he said coldly.

"I'm a horrible father." he wailed.

"Oh come on! Get yourself together now Minato, you are a Kage!" Hiruzen said, but Minato sat on the ground, hugging his legs.

"I don't want to be a Kage for a village that abuses my son." he pouted.

"Your not really going to let him roam free are you?" Mei asked.

"You heard him, do you want him to kill us?" Tsunade said.

"I like that kid. He's hilarious!" A exclaimed.

"Naruto is quite a youthful person." Lee stated.

"Madara-sama, what about the plan? You seriously can't leave everything behind!" Black Zetsu exclaimed, but much to the weirdness and awkwardness to everyone there, Madara was happily smiling at the blonde who was telling him different things about his life. They could all literally see flowers of happiness surrounding the mad Uchiha.

"Did he just..."

"Yes Kankuro, Naruto Uzumaki just tamed Madara Uchiha." Gaara said as the others watch them leaving the battlefield.

"Well that's one way to end a war." Temari commented.

 **Just something I thought about all of a sudden.**


End file.
